


An Angel Slain

by Kaylamagical245



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Original Wiccan Characters, Stabbing, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: On the way to Crowley's apartment, Aziraphale gets into unfortunate trouble, luckily, Crowley saves him
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	An Angel Slain

Aziraphale closes his bookshop for the day, he thinks of one place of visiting: Crowley's apartment. The demon had planned for them to have a weekend together, the thought of that excited the angel as he walked his way towards the apartment, he couldn't wait for the weekend to started. Suddenly, Aziraphale saw two people with black hoodies walking somewhere.

"What are you kids doing at the middle of the night?" Aziraphale exclaimed.

The teens didn't listen to him and kept walking, Aziraphale followed them, just to make sure they were safe. Eventually, Aziraphale stopped at an abandoned building, where he was as he saw the two teens walk towards people with cloaks, the angel peeked at the scene.

"Who are those people?" He whispered.

The people then took off their hoodies and cloaks, revealing black clothing and pentagon marks, Aziraphale gasped as he recognized the marks.

"Oh no..." He whispered.

Aziraphale watched in horror as the people chanted, he couldn't make out what they were saying, Suddenly, he heard something that made his whole body freeze.

_"We must gather the blood of an angel's"_

Aziraphale started to stand back to avoid being caught, Unfortunatley, the leader saw him, she pointed at him, the cult started to chase him, Aziraphale immediatly ran, but not fast enough.

"Crowley...Crowley..." He stuttered in fear.

Aziraphale summoned his wings and leap, trying to fly away, but a cult member got out her athame and lunged towards the angel. The member then sliced the angel's back, releasing large amounts of blood. The angel screamed loudly in agony, the scream was so loud that it was heard around London.

\----------------  
Crowley was texting Aziraphale, waiting for his arrival, He suddenly heard the scream and recognized it.

"Angel!" Crowley exclaimed.

The demon ran outside and went inside his Bentely, he rode around the town, desperatly trying to find his angel.

"Come on, come on!" Crowley growled, trying to go as fast as he can without being caught.

Crowley then saw trickles of blood on the road, he hit the brakes and jumped out, he then followed the traces, he kept following until he stopped to look at a terrifying scene: Aziraphale was on the ground, blood soaked all over him and was not moving. 

"Angel!" He exclaimed.

Crowley ran towards Aziraphale, picking his body up, the demon shook him but Aziraphale didn't respond. 

"Angel! Angel it's me, Crowley! It's gonna be ok, i'm going to get help!" Crowley exclaimed. 

Once again, there was no response from the fallen angel, The demon desperatly shook Aziraphale. 

"Angel! Angel, Please! Don't you dare give up on me! Aziraphale!" Crowley shouted in desperation.

There was still silence, was hoping that Aziraphale was somehow alive, he believed that this is some kind of sick joke, Crowley then puts his ear on Aziraphale's chest, to see if he can hear a heartbeat, to see if he was unconcious....But there was no beating, Crowley gasped with tears, he silently sobbed, "This cannot be happening" he thought, Crowley then stopped crying and looked at Aziraphale's body. 

"Angel...you never deserved this fate, but i promise, i will avenge you and get revenge on the ones that killed you...I love you, Aziraphale...wherever you are now" He confessed. 

Crowley then leaned in towards Aziraphale's face, he then kissed him in the lips...as a sign of farewell.

Then a miracle happened...

Aziraphale's body glowed in a cyan-white light, the slit wound on his back gradually disappeared, healing him from his wounds, Crowley pulled away from Aziraphale, he looked in awe as he saw the glow around his body, which gradually disappeared, Crowley looked anxiously at his angel.

"Aziraphale?" He whispered.

Aziraphale moaned as he stirred, Crowley looked at him in tearful relief, somehow, he saved his angel from death. Aziraphale fluttered his eyes open, he then squinted and saw Crowley. 

"Crowley...." He whispered. 

"Angel!" Crowley exclaimed.

Crowley immediatly hugged Aziraphale, Aziraphale hugged back, glad to see him after that badly painful slice he had. 

"Am i glad to see you" Aziraphale exclaimed. 

"I saw you lying on the ground...and there was blood all over, and you were not responding...you were...dead" Crowley exclaimed, a new batch of tears streaming down his face. 

"Shhh, Shhh, it's okay, i'm ok now" Aziraphale soothed, wiping the tears of Crowley's face.

Crowley helped Aziraphale up, He then looked his angel. 

"Look at you, you're a bloody mess!" Crowley exclaimed. 

Aziraphale looked at his suit, it was covered with blood...his blood, he shivered in fear. 

"This looks pretty terrible, my suit's ruined! Aziraphale exclaimed. 

"It's ok, i can miracle it" Crowley exclaimed. 

Crowley then noticed the line shaped tear on the back of the angel's suit. You have a tear on the back, but i'm gonna fix that tear, here, let's clean the blood that's on that skin Crowley said. 

Crowley miracles Aziraphale clean, like nothing had happened. 

"Now tell me, what happened before you got stabbed?" He asked. 

"Well...i saw a group, and one of them stabbed me for my blood for their spells...i was so scared, Crowley...i was so scared" Aziraphale stuttered, tears falling from his face. 

"Well everything is ok now, it's all over, so let's forget this and go home" Crowley reassured. 

Aziraphale nodded, sighing in joy and relief, knowing everything will be ok


End file.
